


your hearts and your pocketbooks

by skazka



Category: There Will Be Blood
Genre: 1920s, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Eli has been spreading the Lord's word far and wide. He has many admirers.
Relationships: Eli Sunday/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	your hearts and your pocketbooks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for morethanprinceofcats' prompt, because she knows me extremely well: _eli (from twbb) picks up strange older men and does sinful things. there's no reason for this, none at all_

In the Cadillac he says, _"Thank you, brother,"_ when the flame bruises the tip of his cigarette, and he lowers his eyes. The workman wipes the spunk from his hands on a white cotton rag. How do these men find him? Men with sunburnt necks and rough hairy hands, with filthy dungarees and souls crying out to be washed clean. Men with some secret wound on which Eli must only lay his hands to heal. When Eli Sunday climbs down onto the running board there is the scuff of engine oil on his white linen suit -- white as the Lamb.


End file.
